


Who's your neighbor? (Flash Fic prompt #38)

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in the same building. They pass each other but don't speak until one night they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's your neighbor? (Flash Fic prompt #38)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fic prompt. That means you get one hour to write, edit and post. Please forgive the errors..one hour!! eek!!!

Oliver was slowly trudging up the steps to his third floor apartment. He works nights at his club and last night was a killer. He was so tired and all he wanted was a beer and his bed. He loves his job and his life. It's a good life and a great job. He's also lucky to live in a nice quiet building. His neighbors mind their own business and he minds his. He is finally on his floor and is walking to his door when he sees her. 

She's bent over picking up a box. He steps back to enjoy the view because who wouldn't? Nice ass. Very nice. She stands and looks over her shoulder. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail and she is wearing glasses. Glasses. Who knew glasses were sexy? She shakes her head, picks up her box and walks in the now open door. Oliver, for the first time, wants to get to know his neighbor. 

SIX MONTHS LATER

Felicity was coming in from a very long day at the office. The servers had crashed and someone had downloaded a virus that took out a whole department. When would people learn to not look at porn at the office? Not today apparently. She is starting the last flight of steps when HE appears at the top of them. He, being her across the hall neighbor. She doesn't know his name or really anything about him aside from he is drop dead gorgeous. He has the best abs she has ever seen and he seems to work nights. Caitlin says he's probably a hooker. Felicity thinks stripper. He has the type of body she'd pay to stare at for a long, long, long time. Okay, so she has looked at it for extended periods when he's down at the pool which her apartment overlooks. 

They pass each other. "hey" they both say. That's the extent of all their conversations. She doesn't speak because she knows she will babble about his body. Then she will have to move again. He probably doesn't speak to her because why would he? She walks up to the landing and looks back, he's looking up at her. He smiles. She turns and runs into her apartment. Awesome. Now, she is the freaky neighbor girl. Again.

THREE MONTHS LATER...

Oliver and Tommy are sitting out by the pool. "Hey isn't that cute neighbor girl?" Oliver opens his eyes and looks over to where Tommy is looking, "Yeah and her roommate or girlfriend." Oliver drops his head back against the lounger. "Wait. Cute neighbor girl is gay?" Oliver shrugs. "I don't know. Neighbor girl doesn't talk to me. This is the first time I've really seen her out. We only pass on the stairs one of us going to work when the other is coming home." He rolls his head to the side to look at her. "I asked Sara and she said she's never seen her leave for a date or with a guy at all." Tommy looks from Oliver to neighbor girl. "Huh." 

 

THREE MORE MONTHS (ONE YEAR)

Felicity was celebrating her first year in Starling City, one year of being free and one year at her (for now) dream job. Caitlin and Ronnie, Barry and Iris were all here to celebrate with her at the hottest club in town, Verdant. She has a nice buzz going on when suddenly Iris comes off the dance floor, "Come on! Let's dance!" She pulls her out onto the floor. Felicity is feeling the music and enjoying herself when some guy grabs her and starts grinding on her. She pulls away but he holds on tighter. "Let go!" He smiles and pulls her closer. She raises her stiletto and smashes her heel into his foot. He pushes her "You stupid bitch!" 

She falls onto the floor. The heels, a blessing and a curse. Suddenly she is lifted up and carried off the floor. "Um...if you're kidnapping me you should know I'm broke- student loans- and my Mom is a waitress.." He chuckles. The light is dim and she can't really see but he looks like...neighbor guy. "Ah, you're a bouncer at a club. Makes sense." He opens the door with the under her ass and kicks it open. They enter an office. He sits her on the desk. She looks around. "Won't your boss be mad you're using his office to--" She pauses and looks around. "What are you using his office for?" She should be scared. Yeah. Let's blame the alcohol for her not being terrified right now. 

"I'm bandaging your skinned up knee and making sure you're okay." He grabs a first aid kit from the attached bathroom. Well, that's nice of him. "How neighborly." She teases. He comes back out and has a small smile on his face. He sits in the chair in front of the desk and starts cleaning her knee. She wonders how she hurt her knee when landing on her butt? Hmmm..."You landed delicately with your knees together." He tells her not taking his eyes off his task. "Makes sense....I said that out loud. Crap. I do not need a broke filter tonight." He looks up at her in question and she shakes her head. 

The silence is getting to her when the door bursts open Iris and Caitlin. "Felicity thank god you're okay! We were so worried." They both look at the bouncer then to her. "Oh uh...Iris, Caitlin this is the bouncer and my neighbor." The two girls look from one another to Felicity to the guy."Wait. Your hot not naked guy?" Iris, the reporter asks. Felicity face palms and is certain she has turned a distinct shade of red. 

"Hot not naked guy?" He stands up and looks at all three women, as Iris is on one side of her and Caitlin the other. Iris smiles. "Friends...tv show? Ugly Naked Guy? The neighbor? Only you're not ugly..you're hot and sadly not naked.." Caitlin looks at her indignantly while Felicity elbows her, "What? We've all said it and thought it..." 

"NOT TO HIM!" Caitlin exclaims. "Hey, Felicity...he's not a stripper or a hooker...he's a bouncer. What's it say about us that we thought he was something more...sexual." Iris chuckles, "It says Felicity is sexually frustrated..it's been a year." Felicity looks away. Could this night be over please. 

"My name is Oliver. Hot not naked guy works but I prefer Oliver. And I own this place. I do work as a bouncer if they don't show up, but I'm the owner." 

"I'm Felicity Smoak." Another guy enters the room. "I heard we had trouble...oh...well, what do we have here? Your gay neighbor and her 'friends'?" Oliver turns red and Felicity smiles. "Felicity is so not gay. Her life might be easier if she were...sadly she's just shy, kind of awkward and babbles... and apparently it's contagious." Iris smirks. 

"Ollie...cute neighbor girl isn't into girls. High five me buddy!" Oliver half heartedly holds up his hand for Tommy to hit. "Let's leave these two alone." Caitlin says dragging Iris and Tommy out of the room. 

"Hot not naked guy would like to ask you out...Would you like to go out with me sometime? Dinner and a movie. Or coffee works." She smiles at him. "Cute neighbor girl, would very much like that."


End file.
